What to Expect When You're Expecting
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are having a baby! A drabble set dealing with the joys and not so wonderful parts too of pregnancy and parenthood. Ratings will vary from chapter to chapter.
1. Not Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Not Now by SunsetMiko [Drabble #70] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: grip

Genre: Humor

Rating: M for somewhat graphic content

Warnings: none

Word Count: 200

Summary: Sesshoumaru learns the joys of pregnancy the hard way.

Note: Considering that's about all that's on my mind right now (kinda hard not to think about it with little Dante kicking the crap out of my poor stomach) I figure maybe it'll be fun to make my favorite characters suffer along with me.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he wrapped his arms around his newly pregnant mate from behind. Ever since she'd been pupped he'd found her more irresistible than usual and once again her body was calling to him.

"Oh, Sessh, not now," Kagome groaned. "My stomach is doing flip-flops."

The taiyoukai's smirk faded as he released her. 'Well, old friend,' he thought while eying his right hand, 'I guess it's you and me tonight.' He tried not to allow his disappointment to show, going to take a shower.

He understood, really he did, but it didn't make things any easier when all he wanted to do was make love to her and it was probably the last thing she wanted. Sesshoumaru cleared his mind of everything but what he would be doing to her right at that moment if only she felt better, his hand wrapped firmly around his painfully hard length.

He froze mid-stroke as the bathroom door opened; his grip loosening as he thought, 'Ah, perhaps she has changed her mind and has decided to join me.'

He listened as the toilet seat was flipped up violently, followed by the less than pleasant sound of Kagome losing her dinner.

'Perhaps not.'


	2. Your Fault

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Your Fault by SunsetMiko [Drabble #71] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: steam

Genre: Humor

Rating: R for somewhat graphic content

Warnings: none

Word Count: 400

Summary: Just when you think the worst has passed, there's something new.

Note: This is the second installment of a new drabble set dealing with pregnancy and parenthood. Oh, and this is my favorite pastime lately, blaming my husband for all my misery, to which he always replies, 'You asked for it'.

Pregnancy suited her. His mate was beautiful, glowing with the magic of motherhood, and all he wanted to do was show her how much he approved of the changes her body had been undergoing recently.

What she amusedly referred to as her 'baby bump' was surprisingly erotic, the knowledge that she was carrying his child serving as a ringing endorsement of his manhood. If that wasn't enough, her breasts had grown at least a full cup size. They'd been perfect to begin with, but now her nipples were darker, standing out more against her milky white skin, and he'd found it impossible to keep his mind from wandering back to the sight of her dressing that morning.

He'd been thinking about her all day and finally he could wrap her in his arms again. He'd understood her recent desire to avoid any intimate activities. The idea of her vomiting mid-coitus was a thought he spent a good deal of time trying to banish from his mind once she'd suggested it as a possibility. Still, she hadn't complained of nausea for several days now and he was hoping more than a little that perhaps he could finally get some attention from her. The prospect had kept his mind full of steamy thoughts all day long.

He found her in the kitchen and approached silently, moving in to kiss her neck, just behind the ear, a spot he knew drove her wild. The sound of her soft laughter encouraged him. It was much better than the annoyed groan he'd been receiving lately. Her hands wrapped back in his hair as he nibbled at her collarbone, his hands traveling over her growing abdomen towards his ultimate goal.

He was stopped short as she caught his wrists. "Don't even think about it. They're heavy and swollen and feel like nothing but giant bruises," she said in a pouty tone, "and it's all your fault."

Sesshoumaru turned her to look at him with a raised brow. "My fault? Oh, yes, of course. You had absolutely no interest in either sex or conceiving a child. It was entirely my doing." He smirked at her. "You asked for it."

Kagome laughed. "That might be how you remember it, but let me assure you, I blame you completely."

"If it makes you feel better," he whispered while leaning in to kiss her, "then it is all my fault."


	3. Timetable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Timetable by SunsetMiko [Drabble #72] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: rant

Genre: Humor

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Word Count: 300

Summary: Kagome learns something new about pregnancy.

Note: I remember when I was pregnant for the first time finding out the same info that has Kagome so upset. Just one of those why don't they just call it like it is things that frustrates the hell out of me.

"How was your day?" Sesshoumaru asked, though the look on her face quickly made him regret the question.

"Oh, just lovely. I threw up five times before lunch, not that I'd eaten anything. I called around for suggestions for an obstetrician. Then I did some reading about pregnancy online, trying to figure out what my due date will be."

"Did you?" he asked with a raised brow. She couldn't be this upset about morning sickness and a few phone calls.

"Yeah, you know what I found out? Everyone says nine months, pregnancy lasts nine months. Hell, even movie titles include that. So how long would you imagine a pregnancy really lasts?" she asked, never pausing to let him answer before continuing. "I figured, well, gee, nine months. Guess what? No!"

"No?" He was trying very hard not to smirk as Kagome continued her frustrated rant. If she caught him with a smirk on his face she would surely kill him with the mood she was in.

"Nope. A pregnancy lasts 40 weeks, ten months! It's not fair! It's like false advertising or something. All this time I've been led to believe this would take nine months but no, of course not, it has to take ten. Granted, the first two weeks you aren't really pregnant. The two weeks from your last period to actual conception are included in the count, but still… it sucks!"

"Terribly," he replied. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive her mood swings and hormonal changes. She was this upset over what boiled down to two weeks?

There was one thing he knew for sure. He was not going to be the one to tell her that if she was a demoness she would only be pregnant for two months. She'd surely kill him.


	4. What's in a Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

What's in a Name by SunsetMiko [Drabble #74] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: stern  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Picking a name isn't easy.  
Note: I love all the name suggestions I used here, all ones shot down by hubby, but after extensive discussion (read fighting) we have 2 girl names selected, so if we have a girl the next time around we're good to go.

"Cassandra?"

"No."

"Willow?"

Sesshoumaru let out a derisive snort. "No."

"Alexandra?"

"No."

"Persephone?"

"Have you lost your mind?"

Kagome snarled impressively for a human and leveled a dangerous glare at her mate. "You know what? This isn't fair! You aren't even considering my suggestions. What's wrong with them, huh? I think they're all beautiful names!"

They'd been going through this for days now as she tried and failed miserably to find names that Sesshoumaru would agree to. They didn't even know if they were having a boy or a girl yet, but that didn't stop Kagome from spending hours reading name lists online. It only got worse when she brought home a book filled with nothing but baby names and more baby names along with their meanings. She was making him insane!

"Choosing a name is not something that can be done from a book," he said sternly. It wasn't really that he didn't like the names she listed, more that she was just picking from lists without any real consideration. "A child's name defines who they are and helps to mold their personality. This is a matter which requires extensive thought."

"Says the guy whose name means 'killing perfection'," Kagome shot back angrily. "If your name molds who you are then your name made you an arrogant prick."

"This Sesshoumaru's name is very fitting. Father chose well when naming me. I cannot say the same about his choice for Inuyasha."

Though she tried to fight it, Kagome couldn't hold back a giggle. "Yeah, not the most creative name there is. Fine, if you don't like any of my suggestions why don't you make some?"

Sesshoumaru studied his mate with a lifted brow. This was the first time she'd even asked what he might like. "I have a few ideas..."


	5. Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

This was written for Dokuga's Drabble/Drawble Night 2-20-10 for the prompt – Ring. No title, too lazy.

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow at the sight before him. Kagome was on her hands and knees surrounded by the contents of the kitchen garbage overturned. "What…" he started.

"Don't even ask!" Kagome snarled at him. "I got a bug up my ass today and had to cook."

"I can see that," he said, surveying the egg shells, vegetable scraps, and assorted other messy things. "What I do not understand is why you are on the floor digging through trash."

"My fingers are swollen and I had to take off my wedding ring," she said with a pout. "It's got to be here somewhere."


	6. Hurdle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

This was written for Dokuga's Drabble/Drawble Night 2-20-10 for the prompt – Hurdle. No title, too lazy.

The doctor looked at the chart for a minute before looking up with a smile. "So, has the nausea lessened any?"

Kagome groaned. "Yeah, a little, but I'm still afraid to eat anything."

"Well, you've made it to your second trimester, so you've passed the first hurdle of pregnancy. You should feel a lot better for the next three months, little to no nausea and less exhaustion."

The pregnant miko let out a sigh of relief before his words dawned on her. "For the next three months? Then what?"

"Oh, well, the third trimester is no walk in the park."


	7. Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

This was written for Dokuga's Drabble/Drawble Night 2-20-10 for the prompt – Flame. No title, too lazy.

This was something he didn't mind coming home to. She lay in the middle of their bed, the room lit only by the flickering flames of candlelight, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk.

She hadn't looked at him like that for months. Making it into the second trimester was a relief, and not just for Kagome. It has been so difficult, keeping his hands off of her. Now, it seemed, she wanted him to do just the opposite.

Sesshoumaru crawled into bed beside her and reached for his beautiful pregnant mate, only to be stopped.

"No boobs. They still hurt."

"I can live with that."


	8. Still Your Fault

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Still Your Fault by SunsetMiko [Drabble #75] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: purse  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Ah, the luggage that comes with pregnancy.  
Note: Yes, not only does my purse contain this kind of stuff, but my husband refuses to carry it… and cotton candy regularly gives me heartburn at the moment.

"Ugh, my shoulder hurts," Kagome groaned, turning to look at her mate with pleading eyes. "Will you carry this for me?"

Sesshoumaru eyed her suspiciously. "You wish for me to carry… your purse?"

"It's heavy," she whined.

"And that is somehow my fault?"

Kagome lifted an eyebrow in an expert impression of the male staring at her in question. "Yeah."

"How is that?"

The miko grinned. "Well, let's see here. We've got bottles of water," she said while pulling the items from her purse and setting them on a ledge beside her, "because I'm always thirsty now. There's crackers for when I'm nauseas, granola bars in case we're going to eat late. You know I can't have an empty stomach without getting sick. Then there's this giant bottle of antacids I have to carry because everything gives me heartburn, and I mean everything! I swear, yesterday cotton candy gave me heartburn."

"What were you doing eating cotton candy?"

"I wanted it, alright? I don't know why but I had to have it."

When she began to reach into her bag again to continue her rant, Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine, I will carry your purse, but only because you carry my child."


	9. Baby's First Picture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Baby's First Picture by SunsetMiko [Drabble #77] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: glomp  
Genre: General/Fluff/Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Can anyone read an ultrasound, really?  
Note: I'm interested to know, what did your ultrasound tech refer to the baby's little 'parts' as? Mine… Destiny had a cheeseburger and Dante… he has a turtle on a log. Too funny.

Finally it was time. They'd gotten the positive test, gone to the doctor a few times, and now they were sitting in the waiting room anxiously awaiting their first chance to see their child. The doctor had told them that, depending on development and also on how cooperative the baby was, they might even get to find out sex today!

Kagome nearly jumped out of her seat when her name was called, followed by a stoic Sesshoumaru. He sat in the chair beside the exam table in silence and stared up at the television screen where the show would be visible.

She nearly jumped right off the table as the ultrasound tech squirted the coldest goo she'd ever experienced directly onto her growing baby bump, but moments later all discomfort was forgotten as the wand was pressed to her skin and the image on the screen flickered.

The couple watched in awe, and confusion, but mostly awe at what they were seeing. The tech pointed out various body parts as she took her measurements, but in all honesty it was difficult to see how what she was pointing out was human, even halfway. Everything was strange and shadowy, the image coming in and out of focus.

-

The couple walked out of the office side by side. Sesshoumaru had yet to speak a word and Kagome was beaming as she flipped through the printouts they'd been given. "You know, it looks kinda like a gummybear," she said thoughtfully, turning the image while tilting her head the opposite direction.

The taiyoukai looked over at the woman beside him currently growing his child. "Not it, he. Our son looks like a gummybear," he said with a smirk before surprising her by sweeping her into his arms and kissing her senseless. "Thank you."


	10. Dont Say Can't

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Don't Say Can't by SunsetMiko [Drabble #78] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: crazy  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: R  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: Ah, how the male mind works…

"And you can't… why?" Kagome asked in irritation. Finally she was feeling good and he'd gone and gotten some strange bug up his ass. Now he refused to touch her!

Sesshoumaru held back a rather undignified sigh. "I simply cannot."

"No, that's not an answer! You were fine a few days ago. What changed between then and now?"

The last thing he wanted to do was explain his current mental predicament but after nearly half an hour of Kagome's less than gentle nudging, the taiyoukai gave in and spilled his guts.

"I do not want to hurt our child."

"How in the hell could you…" she started, realization hitting her halfway through her thought. A grin snuck onto her face entirely without her permission as she tried to think of a delicate way of saying this. "Umm, Sesshoumaru, honey… Your dick simply isn't that big."

The look on his face was priceless and Kagome burst out laughing.

"Not that big?" he asked; his tone half concerned and half arrogantly offended.

"You know what I mean! It's big and all, sure, but it's not that big! You can't hurt the baby having sex with me! It's not like you're going to thrust your way directly into my uterus. Really, what are you picturing here, the head of your cock poking at the soft spot on his skull or something? Do you think he could see it? Is he going to reach out and grab it? Come on now! It's crazy!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, not the slightest bit amused by her finding humor in his distress. "No, I certainly pictured no such thing. Am I not allowed to be concerned about the possible consequences of intercourse during pregnancy?"

"If that was why you were worried, no, that would be fine, but that isn't it and you know it. You didn't mind fucking me last week. This is because we saw him, isn't it?" Her tone and expression softened as she realized she was right. "I know how you feel. Actually seeing him made everything so much more real. We're going to have a baby, a son, and we will do everything we can to protect him but I promise you, having sex will not hurt him. It says so in all the pregnancy books. Not having sex with me, however, could cause you some serious damage. Now come here…"


	11. Don't Make Me Explain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Don't Make Me Explain by SunsetMiko [Drabble #79] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: neck  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: The neck bone's connected to the…

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whined. "My neck hurts. Will you rub it?"

"Does this Sesshoumaru look like a masseuse?"

She looked him up and down for a moment before grinning. "Yes. Besides, this is your fault too."

"How exactly is your uterus connected to your neck?"

The look she gave him made him question the intelligence of screwing with her but he chose not to heed the warning.

"My neck hurts because my whole body is off balance because of this!" she growled while pointing at her protruding belly. "Now I suggest you get to rubbing before I remember what else hurts."


	12. Point of View

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Point of View by SunsetMiko [Drabble #85] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: flat  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

Kagome sighed sadly as she stared at herself in the mirror. She knew she'd gain weight and lose her figure but she'd never imagined it would be this bad. Long gone was her flat, toned stomach. Now she looked as if she was trying to smuggle a basketball under her clothing and it was absolutely disgusting.

She jumped as her mate's arms wrapped around her unexpectedly, his clawed hands running over her protruding abdomen loving.

"It's horrible," she grumbled.

"You have never been so beautiful to this Sesshoumaru," he purred in her ear, smiling as the baby kicked his hand.


	13. Aggravating Factor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Aggravating Factor by SunsetMiko [Drabble #88] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: lace  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Sometimes causing aggravation is the only form of entertainment available.

"No," Sesshoumaru said in a stern tone.

"Aww, come on," Kagome whined playfully while holding up yet another outfit she knew her mate would object to. She'd never had so much fun shopping in all her life.

"No," he repeated, adding a stern expression to his tone.

"But it's cute!" In all honesty, she thought it was hideous, but he didn't need to know that.

"No." The look on his face showed just how close he was to melting the offensive item once and for all and she nearly sprained something to keep from grinning.

"And why not?"

Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance. She was pushing his buttons on purpose and had been for days as she tried to get a rise out of him. It was wearing on his nerves and he was close to losing his cool. What was it about pregnancy that made Kagome absolutely insane? He was tempted to give in, to let her have her way just to end the conversation. Still, this was an issue he refused to falter on.

"Under no circumstances will this Sesshoumaru's son and heir wear anything so..." he paused as if the word were too disdainful to speak aloud, "frilly."


End file.
